Pokemon Battle Royale Season 1 Episode 7
Pokemon Battle Royale Season 1 Episode 7 Fighters: # Charizard # Greninja # Blastoise # Pikachu # Lucario # Jigglypuff The Beginning: The pokemon trainers had just heard they were to get a pokemon and make them fight. They all picked a GOOD Pokemon. I mean, seriously, how is Jigglypuff a good pokemon? The trainers had summoned Charizard, Pikachu, Greninja, Blastoise, Lucario, and... Jigglypuff... The pokemon got in their stances while Jigglypuff just sang "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! 6 fighters; Fight: Charizard quickly blasted a fireball at Lucario, but Lucario whacked it away with his staff. Lucario back flipped behind Jigglypuff and whacked him with his staff like a baseball bat hitting a baseball. Jigglypuff flew into the air. Lucario grabbed Charizard and slammed him into the ground. Blastoise fired a missile at Charizard, but Charizard dodged it. Greninja shot a water star at Blastoise, but Blastoise leaped into the air to dodge it. Charizard and Lucario turned into their Mega evolution, and punched each other in the face. Charizard X fired a wave of heat at Greninja. Greninja was melted by the fire. OHHHH OVER HEATED, GRENINJA! GRENINJA IS OUT! THE BATTLE RAGES ON! 5 left: Mega Lucario landed a punch in Blastoise's face, and Blastoise flew backwards. Blastoise sent many missiles at Mega Lucario, but Mega Lucario would kick them back at Blastoise. Jigglypuff slammed into the ground from the sky and sighed. He then started singing and made Pikachu fall asleep. Pikachu woke up and sent a ball of electricity at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff, (still singing), made the ball fall asleep. Pikachu was shocked and ran at Jigglypuff in anger. Mega Lucario quickly made a ball of fire and threw it at Pikachu. Pikachu turned to his left just in time. Pikachu dodged the ball and ran at Mega Lucario. Pikachu rammed into Mega Lucario with all the power he had, and many volts of electricity went through Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario yelled one last time before being shocked to death. LUCARIO, LUCARIO. LUCARIO IS OUT! 4 FIGHTERS REMAIN! 4 left: Jigglypuff grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of the Pokemon fight. Blastoise quickly rammed his head into Charizard's body. Charizard X turned back to CHarizard from the hit. Charizard grabbed Blastoise and threw him into the air, and sent many fireballs at him. Blastoise started shooting bullets at Charizard, but Charizard would blast fireballs at him. But... The bullets went straight through the fire and it started raining fire bullets. Charizard dodged all of them and sent a ginormous fireball at Blastoise. Blastoise screamed like a girl, landed on the ground, and started running for his life. Jigglypuff stepped in front of Blastoise and took a picture of him. Blastoise screamed and was blinded. Charizard then sent a huge fireball at Blastoise, and Blastoise was hit. Blastoise was burnt to crisp. I SWARE IF JIGGLYPUFF WINS THIS! BLASTOISE IS OUT! THE BATTLE CONTINUES! 3 left: Pikachu quickly ran at Charizard and rammed his head into Charizard. Charizard thought that was a joke and laughed. Pikachu got mad and rammed into Charizard again, and Charizard laughed harder. Pikachu then rammed into Charizard with all of his might, and Charizard was sent flying. Charizard got mad and started making fireballs and spitting them at Pikachu. Pikachu was fast and ran past all of them. PIkachu grabbed Jigglypuff and threw him into the air. Jigglypuff screamed as he was sent flying at Charizard. Charizard opened his mouth and... Oh. Charizard wouldn't be hungry for dinner tonight. Tasty Jigglypuff was already served! SCRUMPTIOUS JIGGLYPUFF! JIGGLYPUFF WAS EATEN! 2 FIGHTERS REMAIN! Remaining 2: Pikachu evolved into Raichu and ran at Charizard. Charizard blasted fireballs at Raichu, but Raichu quickly dodged them and rammed into Charizard. Charizard, (for the second time), evolved into Charizard X. Charizard X blasted several fireballs at Raichu, again, but, again, Raichu dodged them. Raichu quickly rammed into Charizard X, sending him flying out of the stage. Charizard X started making the biggest fireball he had ever made. Raichu came out of the stage and looked above him. Their stood Charizard X with a fireball as big as the USA. Raichu screamed as he and everyone else, were melted. Even the trainers! Their was smoke, and then the smoke left us. Charizard X flew away. K.O!!!!!!!! Conclusion: This Melee's Winner Is... Charizard!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees